Washu Looking For Love
by jayb
Summary: Suppose Washu wanted Tenchi by herself? A little dimension manipulation and... This story is seen from a different perspective in Washu - The Lost Months.


What about Washu? Suppose she wanted the same attention as the other girls receive? A little dimension manipulation and...

**WASHU - LOOKING FOR LOVE! II**

**ONE:**

It was one of those quiet evenings at the Masaki house. At one end of the couch Mihoshi was watching a game show on TV, Ayeka was reading a book at the other end. Ryoko was lying on a rafter with a small bottle of sake, and you could hear Sasami humming as she cleaned up the kitchen. Tenchi sat on the other couch reading some homework. Standing near her closet/lab door Washu watched them all. Thinking to herself, "This is just too quiet. Let's see what I can do to liven this group up!" Putting on her most innocent smile she quietly moved behind Tenchi, and put her arms around his neck, getting a surprised "huh!" from him.

"Oh Tenchi, my little sweetie. You haven't told me how much you love me in ages!"

With wide eyes and a few stutters, the only male in the room could barely get out, "I haven't told you that ever, and you know it!"

Her smile turned into one of devilment, and a glint came to her eye. "Oh Tenchi, now you aren't going to tell me that those nights we spent together were nothing, are you?" On the other couch Ayeka began to take more notice of the conversation across from her, and looked up from her book. Her eyes became questioning. From above the room a blue haired head stuck over the edge of the rafter, with a look of surprise.

Tenchi struggled to get up, but Washu's hidden strength held him in place. She hugged him closer and put her cheek against his. He began to color with embarrassment, and stuttered some more.

"Washu, you know that nothing happened between us! You were on the bed and I was on the floor! Now stop this!"

Letting go of Tenchi, Washu put her hands to her cheeks and put on a good blush herself, "Oh yes, but it was before you were on the floor that I'm talking about, my love." Ayeka really began to listen now, and a frown began to form on her face.

From above Ryoko floated down, "Wait a minute here. Spent what nights with MY Tenchi?"

Glancing over at Ryoko, and moving over toward Washu and Tenchi, Ayeka's eyes took on a more sinister look. "Your Tenchi? I want to know what has been going on between Miss Washu and my Tenchi, you pirate! You stay out of this! Tenchi, just what is Washu talking about? When has she stayed in your room? What was she doing in there?"

Pushing Ayeka aside Ryoko leaned down to look Tenchi in the eye. "You talk to me, you womanizer! Forget about miss prissy pants there! Now exactly what have you been doing with that...that...all right then, my mother!"

Ayeka pushed Ryoko out of the way. "Come on lord Tenchi, tell me you haven't been doing...oh, my..._this_ and... and _that_, with that woman!" Poor Tenchi hadn't gotten a word out yet, partly because of Washu's hand across his mouth, partly because he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make things worse!

Grabbing the front of Ayeka's yukata, Ryoko gave her one of her deadly looks. "This is between my future husband and me, and when I'm through with him I'll deal with 'Mom', got it miss interloper!"

Ayeka's face reflected her total anger, and her clothes began to billow with the build up of Juraian power. "Unhand me you pirate pest. Tenchi is MY future husband because he is from the house of Jurai, and is in line for the throne, and I am the rightful Princess! Now I suggest you back away and go finish your sake somewhere else!"

Tenchi's eyes just got bigger by the minute. Washu rubbed her cheek against his a few more times, and gave a wicked smile. "Oh, my sweet Tenchi, you haven't forgotten all those experiments we did together in my lab did you? You know, the ones where I wear my nurse's uniform?" Tenchi turned three more shades of red.

Finally she loosened her hold on his mouth just enough. "Washu! Those were...uh...those were...uh... science experiments, that's all they were. Nothing else, and you know it! And we haven't done anything but sleep in my bedroom when you were there! Come on! Tell them the truth!"

Flashes of light had started while Ryoko held to Ayeka, and it felt like storms approaching when Ayeka took hold of Ryoko's jacket, and a wind began to rise in the room.

Sasami poked her head around the door and immediately pulled it back into the kitchen. "Ryo-Ohki, I think we'll just stay in here for a while. Would you like some carrots?" An answering 'meow' came from the cabbit.

Mihoshi looked around at the angry girls, and decided to help out by smoothing out the problem just as she had been taught at the Galaxy Police Academy. "Ayeka, Ryoko, there's no problem, I've spent the night with Tenchi also. It wasn't such a big deal. I mean, he fell asleep almost immediately. And I was there for one of the experiments."

As usual she had only added fuel to the growing fires. From the couch a beet red Tenchi could only open and shut his mouth like a fish, no sound coming out at all. Ayeka and Ryoko let go of each other and slowly turned their heads toward the resident police officer with murder in their eyes. Washu's grin grew as she gave Tenchi a big kiss on his cheek. Pulling away from him while dragging her hands over his chest, she stepped toward her lab door and put her hand on the knob. "Don't worry my love, I'll see you later when it's quiet, and the children are asleep." Throwing him a kiss she stepped inside and shut the door slowly.

As shouts came from the living room, muffled by the closed door, Washu gave one of her maniacal laughs. "That was good! I haven't had so much excitement in ages." Getting a crooked grin on her face, she had a real good thought. "You know Tenchi, I never have had a chance with you with those children around. I think I need to remedy that oversight." A laughing mad scientist walked toward her labs.

**TWO:**

The first day of school after vacation! "What a drag" thought Tenchi. "Here I am back in class and I never did do much while I was off!"

His friend Amagasaki came up the classroom aisle toward him. "Hey, Masaki, did you do anything fun over vacation? Pick up any good looking babes or anything?"

"No, nothing like that, I spent the whole time with my granddad at the shrine. Almost had a date once with a girl that wasn't over sixty." Tenchi smiled with the thought of the beautiful girl that he had seen with his granddad one day. She was a looker! Red hair, and from what he could see from a distance, green eyes. And her smile was a killer. Too bad she wasn't smiling at him at that time!

"You look like you aren't even here, Tenchi. Come on wake up! That must have been some girl you're talking about!"

Tenchi had forgotten aboutAmagasaki standing there while he had his beautiful visions. "Sorry, I just was thinking about that girl. The only other thing that didn't happen was when I tried to open the gate to the 'demon cave' at the shrine. I had slipped the keys away from granddad, but they wouldn't unlock the gate! I think he knew I had taken them, but he seemed surprised when I returned them and didn't have a story to tell about what I'd found."

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of the instructor. "Class, please take your seats, I have a new transfer student here to introduce herself. Miss Hakubi if you please."

Walking to the side of the instructor's desk was a vision with long red hair, and green eyes, with a body that even did justice to the school uniform. Turning to the class she introduced herself with a grin, "Hi, I'm Washu Hakubi, glad to meet all of you." Silence, without the usual comments from the class wits, greeted her. All the male students were staring, most with their mouths open.

Tenchi's eyes opened wide, and he leaned over to Amagasaki, "That's her! That's the girl that was at the shrine during break!"

"Miss Hakubi, please take the empty desk beside Mr. Masaki. I'm sure he will be glad to help you if you have any questions." All the eyes in the class turned toward Tenchi. The boys looked like they would kill to be in Tenchi's seat.

The vision walked down the aisle, and gave Tenchi the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Glad to meet you finally, Tenchi, I think we'll be real good friends!" Turning to Amagasaki she grinned again. "And you must be his friend Amagasaki Kazuhiko. I've heard about you, you naughty boy." Amagasaki slid from his chair to the floor with that greeting.

The rest of the day was as normal as it could get, given the circumstances. All the boys kept stealing glances at Washu. At the same time they would shake their fists at Tenchi, and mouth descriptions of what they would like to do to get him out of his seat. As class wound down at the end of the day a crowd of boys gathered around Washu's desk. Tenchi couldn't hear everything that was being said, but he knew that everyone was trying to ask the new student out. The part he did hear clearly was when someone asked if he could escort her home. Her answer cleared an aisle to where Tenchi was standing, and the aisle was lined with angry faces. With a giggle Washu had told the gathered crowd that she "was going home with Masaki."

As Tenchi and Washu left the school building for the bus stop, he couldn't contain himself any longer. "Miss Washu, why did you tell them you were going home with me? I don't recognize you as living around our mountain."

Washu smiled at him, and took his arm. "Why I'm surprised that your grandfather didn't tell you. I'm going to be training as the miko for his shrine. He said something about my being there should bring more people to the ceremonies. That sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Tenchi kept trying to not stare at the beautiful girl holding to his arm. "The shrine miko? We never had one before that I know of. But where are you staying? No one lives near our house."

Giving Tenchi an even brighter smile, Washu held his arm a little tighter. "He certainly didn't tell you anything did he? Why Tenchi, I'll be living with you and your father. Your grandfather said there was an extra bedroom that I can have. That way I'll be available for the ceremonies. My real home is far from here, and it would be too far to come every day." Looking up at Tenchi she added, "You'd better close your mouth Tenchi, a fly could get in."

The entire bus ride home Tenchi couldn't concentrate on anything but the girl on the seat beside him that seemed to have an unbreakable grip on his arm. The other passengers would look over at the uncomfortable looking boy, and the beauty that seemed to adore him. The bus driver kept looking in the mirror so often he almost missed a couple of turns in the road. All Tenchi could run through his mind was "Wow! Am I the luckiest guy alive, or what? And she is even going to be living in the same house! This is going to be great!"

**THREE:**

Things did go "great" after Washu moved in. Tenchi did have a word with his father to stop trying to take the new boarder on a date, and that problem was partially solved. Washu's miko training went quickly and she was perfect for the part. Her dances before the shrine were excellent, and even grandfather said so. As a plus, more people did come for the ceremonies so Tenchi's training was more active, and not just cleaning up the shrine area. Washu wasn't that good a cook, but between Tenchi and his dad the family didn't starve. One strange thing that Washu wanted was a small space for what she termed a lab. Her real ambition she told everyone, was to become a scientist, and she liked to spend time doing experiments. Although she was offered an extra room she insisted that just a closet would work fine. Somehow when she would disappear behind her locked closet door, no one ever heard a sound of scientific equipment. The days went by quickly, and soon spring came to the mountain.

One bright early spring morning found Tenchi leaning back on the porch of the house just staring at the small green buds of the trees on the mountain side. In his lap lay a partially used sketch book open to a page with a rough drawing of the shrine "demon cave" gate. Drawing was something he had just taken a liking to in the past few months. In the sketch book his ability grew with each page he did. A slight noise behind him on the porch made him smile. A pair of arms slipped around his neck, and a piece of red hair fell in front of his face. He expected the whispered "Good morning, Tenchi" in his ear, and reached a hand up to touch the hands laid on his chest.

"Good morning, Washu. It feels so good out here today. Did you see that the cherry blossoms are beginning to show some color? I have to try to draw them when they open up a bit more. You don't have to be at the shrine yet?"

Washu settled herself on the porch beside Tenchi, and reached for his sketch book. "This is looking good, Tenchi, but the gate to the cave? That seems like a strange thing to draw on a day like this. When are you going to do my picture? Or don't you want to?"

Tenchi could see the last was said with a cross between a smile and a pout on Washu's face. "Well actually I've tried to do a sketch of you, but something just isn't right with it. Looks like I'll have to borrow you for a live sitting when granddad doesn't need you. Maybe wearing that kimono that belonged to mother, I don't think dad would mind if you wore it."

Washu flipped the pages of the book. On one page was the rough sketch of her that Tenchi was talking about. He was correct about it not quite looking right. The hair seemed to be close to correct, but there was something about the shape of the face. It wasn't shaped right to be of her, and it showed where Tenchi had changed the shape several times to correct it. Washu held the book at arm's length and gave a "hmm" sound. "Tenchi, you don't have another girlfriend hiding around here do you? I think I'll be jealous if you do. And you trying to cover it up saying this is a drawing of me!"

"Okay, my favorite miko, you want a drawing? Then let's do one right now. Sit over there and look at the mountain. Head up a bit. Look at that cherry tree over there." Washu sat as prescribed, with a smile as requested, but her face seemed to have another feeling showing. In less then thirty minutes Tenchi had a finished pencil drawing of a beautiful girl dressed in her miko clothing. The look on the face of the drawing was smiling but at the same time had a sadness about it. He frowned after he finished.

Washu reached over and took the book from the artist. "Looks perfect to me Tenchi. Even got my smile right, didn't it?" She reached out a finger and traced the outline of the lips. "Yes, it did get my expression right. I've got to go to the shrine Tenchi, your grandfather will be wondering where I am." Handing the book back to Tenchi she gave him one of her best smiles. "See you at lunch!"

Tenchi looked at the newly finished drawing, then flipped back to the earlier effort. He could see the difference was more then he had thought previously. Strange, the earlier sketch, even with all the changes, was so similar but still different. It was almost as if the person he was trying to draw on the earlier page was related to Washu, the similarities were there. But why draw someone similar when he had the original here? He turned to a fresh page and began to do a fresh sketch.

At the shrine grandfather walked slowly, with his hands clasped behind his back, to the gate of the "demon cave." Looking at the old lock holding the gate shut, he pulled out the set of shrine keys and found the one he wanted. Inserting it into the lock he tried to turn it, but the key wouldn't move. Uttering a "hmm" he bent to look closely at the lock and then looked around the area by the cave. Reaching out he gave the lock a jerk that broke the hasp. Looking around again to see if anyone may have seen him, he put his hands behind his back and walked slowly back toward the shrine office deep in thought.

**FOUR:**

The evening meal that night was one of the best the family enjoyed in a long time. Washu had somehow made a gourmet meal in her lab, and brought it to the table. With a slight blush she gave a bow to theappreciativeclappingof everyone at the table. Next Washu made Tenchi display his newest sketches to his father and grandfather. His grandfather looked closely at the sketch of Washu on the porch and then he turned to the new page that Tenchi had started. At both he had a slight smile and gave a thoughtful "hmm".

Handing the book back to the ill-at-ease artist, he had a bigger smile and commented, "Tenchi you do excellent work, and you should be happy to have such beautiful girl friends to sketch." Tenchi had a look of confusion. "But grandad, I only have Washu. Actually I have no idea who the other one is. She just came into my head when I sketched." He missed Washu's thoughtful look.

At the end of the meal grandfather looked over at Tenchi with a stern look. "Tenchi, I was at the cave today. Someone has broken the lock, and I need you to go in tomorrow and check if any damage has been done."

Tenchi was taken aback by the request. The "demon cave" had been broken into! "But granddad, how will I know if something is missing or broken? I've never been in there."

Folding his arms into his sleeves, grandfather raised an eyebrow at Tenchi. "I think you will be able to tell when you get in there." Looking across the table at the only girl present, grandfather gave a big smile. "Washu this has been an excellent meal! You must share your talent more often with us."

Much later, after everyone had gone to bed, a figure quietly went down the hall to Tenchi's door. There was a quiet scrape as the door was opened enough for the slight figure to enter. Approaching his bed Washu saw the open sketch book on the desk. Picking it up, the moon was bright enough to see it opened to the newest sketch - the one of a girl with hair something like her own, but not the same face. She had a half smile as she looked at the all too familiar face "So you still see her even now. I guess I was silly to try this when you really are connected to someone else." The smile left her face as she replaced the book where she had found it. Stepping over to the bed she looked at the sleeping face of Tenchi. Turning, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window at the dark mountain and the stars visible in the pass.

There was a rustle of covers and fingers reached out to touch her face, tracing the edge of her cheek and lips. "Washu, what are you here for? I thought we had worked out this being in my bedroom months ago?"

Turning toward Tenchi she held the hand in hers, and looked into his questioning eyes. "Sure we did Tenchi and it has worked out fine, even if it is hard to do sometimes. I just needed to see you before I left. My family called and I'm needed back at home, so I need to leave tonight."

Tenchi sat up and reached for her. "Leave? When will you come back, I don't think I can go too long without you being around! Can I come with you?" He was hugging her tightly, and had a look of pain mixed with fear. "Stay with me! Please stay!"

Washu reached over and held his face in her hands and smiled down at him. "Tenchi, I guess that I always knew I'd have to leave here. I just didn't know it would be this soon." She raised his face to hers and gave him a kiss. He tried to return it with more passion, but she pulled away. "Tenchi, don't do that. This is the wrong place, the wrong time, and most of all the wrong person. You'll understand one day I think. And I do believe that day will not be far off." Tenchi was holding her arms, and had tears in his eyes. She stood up and slipped from his hands. " Tenchi I've got to get back and set some things straight at home." Placing a finger on his forehead, she smiled at his tear stained face. "Tenchi, my love, you'll forget this whole episode, and will find the one that's really meant for you. Goodbye." The last was spoken to a sleeping boy in the bed. She looked over at the sketch book again and shook her head. "Looks like he really is all yours my daughter." Quietly she left the room and returned to her own. Opening her closet/lab door she went inside and a light flashed under the edge. The house became still again.

**FIVE:**

Washu reached for the closet door handle. On the other side she could hear screams and shouting. Giving a sigh she opened the door and saw Ryoko with Ayeka and Mihoshi under her arms, each in a headlock. Ayeka had her thumbs in Ryoko's mouth doing her best to rip the mouth apart. Mihoshi was in tears. Tenchi was still blushing red and in shock on the couch. Shaking her head, Washu stepped into the room and clapped her hands like a teacher. "Children! Children stop this immediately! Ryoko let them go right now. Ayeka you stop that too." Surprise showed on all their faces. Even Ryoko with the thumbs in her mouth looked surprised.

Speaking around the thumbs Ryoko reacted first. "Washu! What do you want now. Don't you think you caused enough trouble? I still want to know what you were doing at night with my Tenchi."

Ayeka, rubbing her neck, spoke up. "That's my Tenchi! I want to know what she was doing with MY Tenchi you pirate!"

"All right both of you. Settle down, there's nothing to get excited about." On the couch Tenchi rolled his eyes toward Washu, he still was speechless. "I just thought is was too quiet around here and wanted to liven things up." Putting on a big grin she added, "Guess I didn't know how exciting it would get, did I?"

Ryoko put her hands on her hips and gave a look of death at her mother. Ayeka frowned and raised a disapproving eyebrow at Washu. Mihoshi sat on the couch sniffing. Tenchi started to lose the blush.

"Tenchi was right, it never happened the way I let on. I just stretched the truth a little bit you know." Washu was backing toward her closet door. Ryoko and Ayeka kept moving closer to her. "Look I'm sorry. I just wanted some excitement." She quickly dodged into the closet and put a dimensional lock on the door just as Ryoko reached for her neck.

Washu breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. Before her stood Sasami with her arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face. "Washu, you just haven't learned your lesson have you? All that noise and fighting. Shameful."

Looking somewhat contrite Washu gave a smile to Sasami. "I know, but it was fun at the beginning. And I must admit, there are some things that can not be changed. Guess I learn a little more even after all these years. Oh, and I almost forgot, thanks for the food. Everyone enjoyed it as usual. I wish I could learn to cook as well as you."

END


End file.
